Green Goo Cauldron
Basic Information Green Goo Cauldrons are Halloween-themed decorative "furniture" objects the size of one block. The cauldron itself is pitch black and its shape resembles a Death Statue (that it is made from). It is filled with viscous green goo that fumes a lot and occasionally bubbles. A flat wet spot of green goo sticks to the bottom of the cauldron as well. The green goo softly glows visibly in the dark, but does not illuminate the surrounding, such it cannot prevent Creatures or randomly spawning Treasure Chests from appearing. Together with Orange Goo Cauldrons and Purple Goo Cauldrons, this purely decorative item was implemented for the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Halloween event with update R57 on October 24th 2018. It provides no storage space and cannot be wired. A Green Goo Cauldron can only be crafted after obtaining its according rare crafting Recipe by trading it for 222 Pumpkiru Candy at any of the randomly spawning Pumpkirus during the seasonal Halloween-event that lasts for ca. one month, like during the second Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, or during the third Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that lasted from October 13th 2019 to November 19th 2019. How to obtain Green Goo Cauldrons can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting Recipe has been unlocked by "buying" it from The Great Pumpkiru or Pumpkiru Jr. that both randomly spawn during Halloween event-times in all Creativerse worlds, or by receiving a surplus Recipe for these Cauldrons from fellow players. Already crafted Green Goo Cauldrons can be bought as parts of (customizable) building kits for Blueprints with Coins (obtainable via ingame Store). Simply obtaining already crafted objects will not unlock their crafting recipe though. These decorative cauldrons cannot be obtained from any randomly spawning Treasure Chests nor from any Creatures. If you have not participated in the Halloween event, you can still obtain the rare Recipe book for this cauldron from other players if they have surplus Recipes stored, or you can ask players who have learnt the Recipe for these Halloween-themed cauldrons to craft them for you on your game world after supplying them with the necessary crafting ingredients. How to unlock the crafting recipe During the second Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2017 and lasted for ca. one month, players could by the rare crafting Recipe book for this cauldron from The Great Pumpkiru or Pumpkiru Jr. for 222 Pumpkiru Candy. The Pumpkirus only spawn during the Halloween event at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of any Creativerse game world within a certain proximity around player characters, and are then indicated by a pumpkin-like symbol on the compass. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus will spawn around players, but only during the Halloween-event-month. Pumpkiru Candy could be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during Halloween-event-times during ingame nights in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves at night. Even more Pumpkiru Candy could and still can be obtained by successfully completing Idol Events. Idol Events will immediately be initiated by placing Haunted Idols or Infused Haunted Idols or Unleashed Haunted Idol into the game world. Even though Idols could only be obtained during Pumpkiru's Community Candy Campaign, they could also be stored and Idol Events can still be "summoned" by these Idols throughout the year. However, the Pumpkiru Candy that is collected can only be traded for Halloween-themed items, rare seasonal Recipes and Costumes at Pumpkirus that will usually only appear for ca. a month around Halloween. After learning ("consuming") the rare Recipe book by right-click on the recipe book in the inventory or dragging it with the left mouse button over the 3D character model on the right side of the inventory and dropping it their, the recipe will be permanently added to your Crafting Menu and will then be available on all Creativerse game worlds, even if the world option "world bound recipes" ("fresh start") is enabled. It is possible to learn the rare Recipe for this cauldron by receiving a surplus Recipe book from fellow players and learning it on the game world where they have stored it. These seasonal Recipes cannot be shared via Adventures though. How to craft To craft one Green Goo Cauldron in your crafting menu after obtaining and learning its rare Halloween-specific Recipe, you'll need: * 1 green Glob of Goo that can be crafted from Mold in the Crafting Menu or can be looted/pet-harvested from many Creatures * 1 Death Statue that can be crafted in the crafting menu from 10 Bones after their crafting recipe has been unlocked by obtaining at least one Bone. Other than that, Death Statues will be produced when player characters are defeated (temporarily die), but only on game worlds that do not have the "Pro" game world setting "easy combat difficulty" - because in this case, no Death Statues will be dropped. How to use You can place Green Goo Cauldrons into the game world just like they are, like any other type of crafted placeable block, by putting (a stack of) them into a slot of your quickbar, selecting this quickslot by number or scrolling and by then clicking your right mouse button while pointing at the spot where you want to place them. Green Goo Cauldrons can be rotated in all directions by holding "R" (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can then be "locked" too by simply typing "r", so that all items of the same stack will be placed facing the same direction. You won't need to equip any Power Cells to pick up Green Goo Cauldrons that have been placed. Of course you won't be able to pick up such furniture items on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, the respective claim owner or Adventure creator. Green Goo Cauldrons, like all placeable objects and blocks, can also be put on display by placing them into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Frozen Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots or the like, where they will usually be reduced in size while on display. As mentioned, these cauldrons do not provide any storage space, cannot be wired and do no illuminate their surrounding like luminaires would. Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event Category:Crafted Category:Recipe Category:Furniture Category:Events Category:In Trade